


Only You

by BloomsburySet1981



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomsburySet1981/pseuds/BloomsburySet1981
Summary: Canon divergence before Callum comes out to his father Jonno. Ben literally runs away from his feelings.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

\- Chapter One -

It came on like a tornado. A cacophony of feeling and desire. A reignited sense of purpose, once thought lost. That night in the park was full of intensity and promise. A promise that this could even get better. Who would have thought a rookie could open up so much want and urgency in this seasoned player. Ben turned the nights events over and over in his mind, constantly coming back to the initial kiss. The softness, the vulnerability and the eagerness in which Callum pressed his lips to his. It was at this moment that it stopped being a game for Ben or that’s what he told himself. If he was truly honest with himself he knew he was in trouble the moment he first shook Callum’s hand and felt his stomach clench. As soon as he met the tall soldier everything had changed.

Since that serendipitous moment they went through a whirlwind of events; The Park, the non wedding, the shooting and the disastrous dates. Ben thought he was doing the right thing at the time but it turned out to be his worst decision yet and boy has he made some bad decisions in his short life. After Callum asked him out in the Vic, rather than staying and saying yes, Ben stood up and left saying ‘Just get the message Cal, I’m not interested in ya’. Ben still plays the scene out in his head daily. Still sees Callum’s face, Lola’s disgust and Jay’s embarrassment. Afterwards he heard how Callum had been so brave coming out to his father Jonno shortly after Ben had fled the pub. How he had stood up to him. How even Phil bloody Mitchell had defended Callum right there in the middle of the Vic like he always wanted Phil to be with him. He was in total awe at how Callum was so strong and determined, but this just served to prove to Ben that Callum Highway was too good, too pure, for the likes of Ben Mitchell. Ben Mitchell, the epitome of the bad egg. No matter how much he wanted Callum, and boy did he want him bad, he had to be steadfast. Callum would have no problem finding someone more deserving, someone more like Callum himself or maybe he’d find a male version of Whitney. Anyone had to be better than Ben Mitchell. 

Ben sighed and drank a third of his pint in one gulp. It had been a long day and the events of the last couple of weeks weighed heavily. He’d come back to the square to fuck things up for his Dad but he never expected to fall in love with Callum Highway. After the events of the previous week he had decided to visit Pam and Les, to get away from the square and all those eyes and whispers. It was just what he needed. Ben spent the first week of the trip in a fugue, head down and a grim look on his face. It took Pam the full week to get the unabridged tale.

‘Come on darling tell me what’s going on? I hate seeing you like this. I miss the swagger and the innuendoes Pam said as leaned in closer to Ben. She laid her hand gently on his wrist and squeezed softly. Ben looked up and took another gulp of his pint. They were in a small pub in Whitby, having decided that Ben needed some sea air and some long walks to try to clear this mood. They were gonna stay another couple of days in the hopes that they could open up Ben snd help him tell them everything that was happening in his life. For the past week Ben has been avoiding and redirecting all their prods and prompts. Ben looked at Pam in the eyes, took a deep breath and unloaded everything that had happened. ‘I know it’s for the best Pam, Cal deserves better than me. There’s somefink wrong with me. I don’t know how to fix it. I wanna be good, be like how I was, with Paul, but I’m broken. I can’t give Cal what he needs. What he deserves. He’s amazin, you’d luv im. That dopey grin. The way he moves his hands when he’s excited. I mean I think he might be the most sincere person I’ve ever met.’ Ben’s eyes have become glossy and he can’t quite meet Pam’s gaze. He begins to feel guilty for talking to Paul’s gran about Callum this way.

It’s like Pam can sense his unease and the reason for it. ‘ Ben ... it’s ok to love again. It’s more than ok. It’s necessary. You’re so young to have had to loose Paul like we did. You can’t hold him up on a pedestal though, use him as an excuse not to get close to someone again. He’d hate that. You know he would’ Pam now begins to hold both Bens hands tight and leans in closer. ‘You’ve made some mistakes. Of that you can be completely certain. But if Callum is half as amazing as you obviously think he is I think you need to be brave and give a shot. You owe it to yourself. You deserve love Ben. I know you can be a little shit sometimes’ Ben laughs and some tears come unbidden, rolling down his cheek. Pam raises her fingers and gently wipes them away. She smiles and continues gently ‘There’s nothing wrong with ya love. Sounds like Callum feels the same. I think you need him and I think he really wants you just the way you are. That sounds pretty good to me’ Ben takes a few deep breaths and looks deep into Pams eyes. You’re right he says simply. At this moment Les pops his head round the corner. ‘Pam’s sorted you out now mate. She’s good at that.’ Les smiles at them both ‘Another round then’ Pam nods , looks at Ben ‘Right now let’s plan how you’re going to make this all up to him. You’ll have some grovelling to do.’ Ben ducks his head, smiling and feeling a new sense of determination. He’s going to go back to Walford and claim his man ... hopefully Callum will be in a forgiving mood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chance?

\- Chapter 2 - 

Ben steps off the train. His nerves have been kicking in as he gets closer to his stop. He has been gone three weeks in total but he feels like a brand new person. He has heard from no one. Not even his mum. Not even Lola or Jay. He did just disappear though and had only left a quick note saying he’d gone to Ibiza and would back when he’d had his fill of "fun". So as far as they’re concerned it was just a typical Ben move. He's pretty sure his Dad hasn't even noticed he's gone but that's just typical of Phil. But he’s determined to explain himself and hopefully they’ll forgive him. As he descends the stairs he throws his bag over his shoulder and prepares himself for the Walford welcome. Hopefully he won’t get punched ... straight away anyway. He smiles to himself as he realises this is the longest he has gone without any sort of confrontation in over a year. It’s early in the morning so there’s only a few market traders about as he crosses the square. A couple of looks are thrown his way, a couple of sneers and eye rolls. Nothing he wasn’t expecting. As he nears the Beale back door he steels himself and lets himself in. 

As expected all eyes turn towards him as he enters the kitchen. Ian, Kathy and Lola look him up and down but stay silent. Just as he’s about to open his mouth Lexi screams in delight and launches herself into his arms. ‘Daddy I’m so glad you’re back from your business trip! I hope it wasn’t too hard. Mum said you were too busy selling cars that you didn’t have time to even use your phone.’ Ben feels instantly guilty. It burns inside him how Lexi is just so accepting and forgiving when it comes to him. He gathers her up in his arms and holds her close, breathing in her scent. How could he have been so selfish. ‘Come on love, let’s go get dressed for school. You can chat to you dad properly later.’ Kathy takes Lexi’s hand and brings her upstairs away from the upcoming onslaught. Lola has a thunderous look on her face. ‘Welcome back Ben’ Ian sneers. ‘I’m gonna head into work early. Think Lola should be able to fill you in.’ He then legs it out the back door, smirking as he shuts the door behind him. 

Ben places his bag on the kitchen table and prepares himself for the tongue lashing that’s about to ensue. Lola stands with her hands on her hips, slowly pacing back and forth. She licks her lips and takes a deep breath. ‘What were you thinkin!?! Just packing up and leaving like that? I had to come up with that bullshit excuse to Lexi. I don’t appreciate being put in that position Ben.’ Lola slowly makes her way to stand right in front of Ben. He tries not to flinch and hopes that she's not going to belt him one. Lola takes another step forward right into Ben's face and points aggressively with her sharp manicured nails. ‘So did ya have your fun then. How many lads did ya score? Make ya feel better did it? When are you going to grow up Ben! You have responsibilities with Lexi and work, not to mention what you did to Callum.’ Ben just lowers his head. He looks at his fingers as he prepares to tell the truth for once. ‘I was with Pam and Les in Whitby for a bit and then back in theirs for a while. I never went to Ibiza, I lied. I just needed to see them, thought it would help to get some distance from here. Thought it would be easier for Cal. Thought a lot of things really. All of it bullshit.’ He raises his head to look Lola in the eyes so she can tell he’s telling the truth. She looks at him, her mouth open in surprise. ‘Oh Ben ya numpty. Why the hell do you have to make things difficult for ya self? We all thought you were shagging half of Ibiza! You should have told us the truth.’ Ben grabs one of Lola’s hands ‘I don’t deserve you as a friend Lo. I’m so sorry about Lexi. I shouldn’t be so selfish, she should always come first no matter what’s going on in my head’ Lola smiles gently ‘Damn right Ben. Next time come and chat to me first alright. And if not me, Jay alright. We're always going to be there for you no matter what.’ 

Lola pops two mugs of coffee on the table and a plate of toast. Ben sits down and gets stuck in. Between mouthfuls he catches up on everything Lexi’s been up to, always entertained by tales of her antics. After a while Lexi and Kathy reappear and Lexi plops herself on Ben’s lap while she helps herself to toast. ‘Right Lex let’s get you to school. Ben, you can explain yourself to me when I get back right’. Ben nods to his mum as she heads out the door. ‘So Lo, I’ve proper messed things up with Cal. I love him. I need him to understand why I freaked out. Pam helped me to come to my senses and I hope Cal can forgive me for being a total div. I’ll understand if he doesn’t but I need to let him know that I think the moon shines out his arse.’ Lola’s eyes are shining and tears start to flow. ‘Oh Ben I've been trying to think of a way to tell you this. After you left Callum was devastated. He kept going on about how Walford was reminding him of everything and that he couldn't seem to escape you no matter where he went. He re-enlisted. I think they sent him back to Helmand.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to forget in Kabul ....

‘Ok lads, grubs up!’ Callum is grinning and shouting at his regiment from the tent kitchen. There’s cheers and shouts from the queue that’s formed in the tent and everyone begins to load up. After a couple of weeks in Helmand providing support and catering to a security detail and some NATO bigwigs he’s heading up the kitchen in a base in Kabul. Callum’s been back two months in total and despite the fact Chris is no longer glued to his side it’s like he’s never been gone. He’s been able to smother his pain and has thrown himself into the regimen again. He definitely feels fitter, he spends all his spare time working out. He finds if he has any spare minute to think his mind will wander to a certain Mitchell he doesn’t want to think about. 

He’s signed back up for 6 months and it’s nice to be back among familiar faces that don’t know anything about the past year of the young mans life. He feels anonymous again, feels he has space to breathe just as long as he doesn’t have to think. When he re-enlisted he knew that everyone back in Walford would think he was just running away from his problems and perhaps they were right at first but this time during this deployment he feels more comfortable in his skin at least. He’s finally out and proud. So far the support he has had has been amazing. In fact he’s been able to exorcise some ghosts and comes to terms with some issues. His mates haven’t looked at him differently, he just exudes more confidence while still retaining the Callum Highway charm. The only problem is they keep trying to set him up with their mates or cousins. He just smiles and says ‘I’m sorry, saving myself for Taran Egerton ain’t I.’ 

‘Nice one Halfway. I’ve been looking forward to Shepherds Pie all day. This looks amazing mate!’ shouts his mate Dean. ‘Lance Corporal Highway you have outdone yourself.’ Callum grins broadly while Dean jokingly slaps him on the back. This feels good. The camaraderie is healing him, making him feel important and integral. This deployment has been everything he’s needed and more. At first he thought that without Chris he would be lost but he has thrived and developed new friendships. He’s maintained radio silence throughout, just emailing his brother every week to let him know he was safe and feeling better. A couple of the troop and himself have decided to take a holiday before he heads back to Walford to face the inevitable. He surveys the mess and feels like he’s achieved a lot already in such a short time. He’s knocked some of the junior chefs into shape already and has received some serious kudos from the regiment for improving the quality of the food. He’d forgotten how difficult it was to produce quality meals from rations but somehow he’s managed to do it day after day. 

It was a long day for Callum but it had been satisfying. Lots of compliments on the Shepherds Pie. He was already planning the next weeks meals in his head depending on the rations that came in, maybe he could finally have all the ingredients he needed for Chicken Pasta. He dragged his legs to the base’s gym. It had become such an important part of his time here in Kabul and he was definitely starting to see the benefits. Plus it helped keep his mind off a certain small snarky car dealer. ‘Alright Callum mate?’ Dean was already by the weights. It looked like he was just finishing up his workout. Dean stood at well over six and half foot and was built like The Rock. His bright blond wavy hair was cut short and with his square jaw and aquiline nose he resembled a Greek statue. ‘Yeah Deano, just shattered. Didn’t want to skip the workout though, it’ll help me get a good nights kip. You finished?’ Callum started to slowly jog on the running machine while sorting his iPod out, trying to detangle the earphones. Dean stood and slowly stretched his arms across his body. Nah mate just started. We could workout together for a while if you’d like. I could give you as couple of pointers on your form. Before I redeployed I completed a personal training course. Would be good to eh, put some of my skills to use.’ Callum looked at him, eyebrows raised ‘Shit sorry Deano, totally missed that. Had my iPod on way too loud!’ At that moment the door to the gym crashed open and a group of four of the bases mechanics barrelled in. ‘It’s alright Callum, I’ll catch you later right?’ Callum just nods and smiles gently at Dean, already lost to the music blaring through his headphones. He pounds the treadmill, lifts weights and makes sure to stretch before he heads to bed. 

As his head hits the pillow the inevitable happens as he drifts off into his slumber … he dreams of that last afternoon in the Vic, but this time instead of him confronting his father alone he’s accompanied by Ben. They stand side by side in the dream holding hands and afterwards they hold each other. Every night it’s a variation of the same dream and every morning Callum wakes and begins the task of trying to distract his brain from Ben Mitchell …. again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum is coming to the end of his deployment in Kabul and is planning his next move. Introducing more of Callum's group of friends from the army.

_There’s a soft caress against his thigh. The sun beams through the open window and the smell of sweet salty sea air wafts through the room. Blankets are tangled round his ankles and there’s a warm breathe against his neck. Soon he feels soft kisses against his jaw. Sweet and stubbly. His body reacts as he turns to envelop the smaller man in his embrace. Blue eyes meet blue eyes_ .... and then Callum wakes.

The dreams have changed lately. Definitely more erotically charged. The subject never changes ... Ben Mitchell. It’s been nearly six months now and Callum has become resigned to the nightly ritual. If he’s completely honest he looks forward to his nighttime journey. It’s been a good tour this deployment but he’s looking forward to it finishing up. He’s sick of the sight of rations and has already been looking into joining the police force on his return. He loves running a kitchen, the order and having to think on your feet all the time but he feels like a career change might be best for when he gets home. He still hasn’t decided whether he’ll stick around Walford but he’ll decide that on his return.

‘Ok Cal mate I’ve fixed this pc here now if you want to jump on’ The room was full of people on their downtime, Skyping loved ones and catching up with life outside of Kabul. ‘Thanks Deb, you’re a life saver.’ ‘Just doing my job Cal well part of it anyway’ she smiles. Deb was a Communications Officer and part of the small group who Callum got close to this time around. ‘Hope you’re planning our holiday antics cos I haven’t had a moment to check anything out. Lisa’s the same. She’s been pulling long shifts and plus she doesn’t care too much just as long as there’s a bar, she’s happy.’ Lisa, their other mate worked as an Intelligence Officer and was currently at the other side of the room chatting animately to her parents via Skype. ‘Think Deano and Kev have pretty everything mapped out for us Deb. Don’t know where Deano gets the energy after his security detail. I’m just checking out the calendar for my police assessment. I’ve a couple of weeks after I get back to Walford to fully prepare but I’m just getting a head start whenever I get a chance. I’m pretty confident with my fitness level. Think I’ll smash that thanks to Deano.’ Deb smiles knowingly at Cal and winks. ‘Ah yeah I’d forgotten he was helping you with your lunges in the gym.’ Callum looks up innocently at Deb. ‘Nah it ain’t like that Deb. He’s just a really good mate’ Right on cue Dean walks into the room and spots the two in the corner. ‘Oi, oi my two favourite people in the world,’ he exclaims as he bounds over to them. ‘Woah Deano I’m right over here!’ Lisa shouts over. ‘Sorry Lise,’ Deano chuckles.

‘Right we all need to have a sit-down later. This is the only evening we’re all off at the same time until we finish up and head on our holidays.’ Callum stretches and groans with exhaustion, missing how Dean scans his torso. ‘Can we do it after my workout if that suits everyone. I missed yesterday so just want to get some weights and some Pilates in’. Debs bursts out laughing. ‘Jesus Cal next up you’ll be doing hot yoga.’ Callum just smirks and stretches his arms behind his head exposing a thin line of skin between his khaki t-shirt and combat trousers. ‘Well hot yoga is actually pretty good for you Deb. You should try it sometime. Lots of girls in skin tight lycra and crop tops on. Right upon your street.’ ‘Dammit Highway you’ve sold it to me,’ Deb chuckles. Dean has been uncharacteristically quiet during the whole exchange, eyes not leaving Callum’s exposed abs. Deb chuckles knowingly at the scene before her and nudges Dean’s elbow gently. ‘Earth to Dean, why don’t you help out Cal with the Pilates moves. You’ve done a course or somethink haven’t you.’ Dean shakes his head gently’ ‘Sure, eh yeah, that wouldn’t be a problem at all. I could give you a few pointers and help with the more difficult moves.’ Callum nods up at Dean while he logs into some hits social media accounts, something he’s avoided doing for the past six months. ‘Yeah mate actually that would be great, I’ve been trying to do this headstand thingy for ages but just can’t get my balance right. I look like a right plum,’ he giggles.

Suddenly he freezes as he scrolls along his accounts. His hand freezes over a video that’s been posted a couple of months back on Lola’s account. A small smile appears unbidden on his face as he hoovers over the play button. He presses play without thinking of the audience that surrounds him. All the air has been sucked out of the room and suddenly it’s like no one else exists in the world. It’s a video of Ben and Jay joking around in the Vic on the karaoke machine singing Uptown Girl. In the background he can see the Carters and a few other familiar faces but all he can fully focus on is Ben. Ben singing his heart out, arm thrown around Jays shoulder and his eyes firmly closed. His voice is amazing and Callum’s heart feels like it’s going to burst. He touches the screen lightly and suddenly he’s brought back to earth by Lisa’s voice over his shoulder. ‘Who’s the hottie Cal?’ Callum looks up with a look of shock and confusion on his face. He’d totally forgotten where he was. ‘Oh uhm, just a mate from back home, you know how it is. They’re all in my local. Just missing home ya know.’ He feels guilty for lying to his closest friends here, he has revealed so much of himself to them during his time in Kabul but one thing he’s kept deep down inside himself is the subject of Ben Mitchell. He looks back to the pc and shuts it down, curbing his desire to press play again or go through Lola’s photos fo more evidence of Ben. While he finishes up, he doesn’t notice the wistful pained look Dean gives him. ‘Alright I’ll grab my workout gear and see in the gym Deano’ Callum jumps up and bounds out of the room away from the curious glances of his three friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile back in Walford ....

Hand in hand Ben and Lexi weave through the market making their way slowly to Walford Primary. It’s a bright Friday morning and he beams as his daughter chatters constantly about the birthday party she’s going to after school. ‘It’s a Disney princess party Dad! Rosie’s mum has got all the costumes for us all to try on and we’re all going to sing Disney karaoke’. Ben bends down, picks her up and swings her around causing Lexi to giggle uncontrollably. ‘Is that right Madame. What costume are you going to try?’ Lexi smiles her big gap-toothed smile with her hands on her hips. ‘All of them Dad! Rosie and I came up with a plan so everyone could have a go in all the costumes, even the boys.’ Ben smiles at his daughter, impressed at her ingenuity and kindness. ‘You can always come along Dad. You’d love the karaoke and we could sing a duet and everything. Plus all my friends think you’re like Ryder from Tangled.’ Ben guffaws at the comparison and bends down to speak to his daughter eye to eye. ‘Tell you what darling, I’ll come by a bit earlier to pick you up from Rosie’s so we can have a go at a duet. How does that sound?’ Lexi suddenly looks like she’s going to burst from excitement and starts to jump up and down with glee. ‘Yes!’ She jumps in his arms and hugs him with gusto. ‘You’re the best Dad ever’. 

Ben has been back on the square for a couple of months now. After Lola’s revelation about Callum he decided to put his head down, be there for his family. Especially Lexi. He’d taken over the majority of the school drop-offs and pick-ups to make it up to Lola but also to spend as much time as possible with his precious daughter. He’d even stayed away from dodgy deals, well as much as a Mitchell can do. He was being positively angelic even if the halo was slightly askew. He would wake every morning, look in the mirror and not be disgusted with the reflection. There were no bruises or cuts on his face, hadn’t been for the last while. It felt nice. There was still the odd comment or look thrown his way, mostly from Stuart and Whitney, but that was understandable. They didn’t know the whole truth. They didn’t understand what Ben felt deep in his heart for Callum.

After one too many in the Vic the first week he was back he ended up breaking down sobbing at the bar in front of Linda, Shirley and Mick. Mick quickly brought him upstairs away from the glares and sniggers and it was then he opened up to someone other than family. ‘What if he gets caught up in a roadside bomb or if his base gets attacked. I keep going through all the different scenarios in my head. It’s driving me batty,’ Ben sobbed. Mick looked at him as if seeing Ben for the first time. ‘You absolute div! You’re still mad about ‘im then. Should have really figured that out before he up and re-enlisted ya melt. Look he’s going to be fine Ben. He’s been there before. He knows the lie of the land and sure Halfway’ll be back before you know it. Look Whit gets updates from Stuart on how he’s doing. I’ll keep ya in the loop lad and that way you won’t drive yourself barmy.’ Mick stands there rubbing his head looking at Ben with compassion and confusion. ‘Tell ya what mate you don’t half make things difficult for yaself.’ 

The next couple of months drag by, Jay and Lola keep him busy, offer up words of support and encouragement. Things have been stable with his dad and he’s thrown himself into helping his mum at the Albert. It’s like Lexi can sense the unease that’s he’s buried deep inside the core of him. She’s kept him busy with day trips and plenty of dress-up. Dammit but Lola has enough evidence to destroy his hard man reputation with the amount of times Lexi has transformed him into Princess Benita. He’s even been teaching Lexi to dance and her ballet lessons are a balm to his heart when times are tough and the doubts start to slip in again. Nighttimes are the worst, he can manage to keep himself busy through the day but at night all the insecurities start to build up again. Nightmares have begun to intrude and feed on his self doubt. After one particularly bad one where he dreams of Callum’s blue eyes and rivers of blood and fire he finds himself downstairs huddled on the couch with some water to calm his nerves. He looks up to see the worried face of his mother Kathy. ‘Could hear you thrashing about love, bad dream?’ Ben looks up pained, unable to hide his worries from his mother anymore. ‘Been having them for a while now. Keep dreaming that Cal gets hurt in Kabul and I’m frozen and can’t get to him in time to let him know I love him’. Kathy takes a deep breath and holds him close. ‘Ben, love, he’ll be home soon and things will work out. Ok. The past few months I’ve seen the reemergence of the real Ben ya know. I’m so proud of you, I hope you know that and I hope Callum can see how much you care for him. I know it’s gonna be tough but I know you’re not going to give up easily.’ They hold each other tightly and soon Ben falls asleep peacefully in his mothers arms. She smiles and smells his head, remembering the times she held him as a baby, so small and delicate then but now so strong and determined.

Its nearing March and Ben is on tenterhooks waiting for Callum’s return. His nerves are building as the days drag by. It’s a rainy morning so he runs to the caff to grab a bun and coffee but as he enters he spies Stuart and Whitney deep in conversation. They haven’t noticed him yet so they aren’t moderating the volume or the topic. ‘So he’s finishing up next Monday then Stu’ Whit looks delighted with an infectious smile on her face. Ben heart leaps. It feels like everyone should be able to hear it thumping, it feels like it’s going to jump outside of his chest. ‘Yeah the numpty got through it with no bumps or scrapes. He sounds great, he’s gonna head to Ibiza for a couple of nights before he gets back ere. Bit of R’n’r’ Stuart chuckles. ‘Aww that’s nice. He deserves it. Maybe he’ll find a nice holiday romance.’ Whitney giggles back. ‘Well they’ve got it proper planned out. Guess it must be the army training. He told me the whole itinerary, every club and bar they’re gonna hit. First place they’re gonna hit on the Tuesday night is a place called Terry’s, just a small gay bar to get them warmed up. His mates sound like a nice lot.’ Ben can feel his stomach ache. He slinks back out the door before they can glimpse him. A plan has formed in his mind. Go big he thinks. It’s now or never. He rushes back to his to see if he can book the flight and accommodation. He has a few days to sort it all, to plan what he has to say, talk through his whole plan with Jay and Lola. He’s aching just to see Callum’s face again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holiday starts here ....

‘Alright Halfway you are going to love Ibiza mate. Lots of fit guys with their tops off. You’re gonna be beating them back with a stick when they catch sight of you in your uniform’ Dean laughs and punches Callum gently in the arm. Callum laughs and pretends to go for a punch in Deans stomach. ‘Cheeky git! We’ll have to see if we can find you some senoritas too.’ Dean smiles at Callum. ‘Eh, sure mate. I think I’m just going to concentrate on getting hammered, this will be the last time the gang of us will be altogether for god knows how long’

There’s are group of five of them strutting through the airport. All tired, sweaty and ready to get their drink on. Callum and Dean are leading the charge with their army mates, Deb, Lisa and Kev in tow. It’s a motley crew but they’ve got three nights of partying before they have to get back to their loved ones and they’re gonna make the most of the holiday. The week before his deployment ended Callum finally rang his brother Stuart and Whitney to let them know he was finished and was heading to Ibiza before he would be back on the square. He bit the bullet and felt better for it. His brother seemed genuinely excited about seeing him and he couldn't wait to catch up with the goings-on of Albert Square. It didn't go unnoticed by Callum that his brother managed to studiously avoid mentioning a certain Mitchell in their conversation. Callum yearned to know what he had been up to, if he had reverted to being the local gay lothario again or if had finally found someone who could tame him.

The small group of friends were all bravado about sinking pints as soon as they reached their destination but each of the party were shattered as soon as they reached their hotel rooms and collapsed en masse onto their beds. Deb, Lisa and Callum were sharing a triple room and adjoined to theirs was the smaller double that Kev and Dean were sharing. At around three in the afternoon the party slowly recovered their energy and began to prepare for the night ahead. Deb smiled at Lisa as she checked in with her family for the eighth time today, 'She's too sweet Lisa ain't she. Why couldn't she be gay, she'd be perfect for me Cal.' Callum smiled gently at his lovelorn friend, 'Hey Deb love you'll find your gay Lisa soon, I promise.' They giggled together as they slowly got tipsier on cheap local wine. 'So Cal remember that time a while back when you were checking out your social media and it looked like you were going to hump the screen, hmmm?' Callum eyed Deb sheepishly 'You noticed then? Thought I got away with it. The one that got away Deb, that's who he was. Thought I would be able to get over him when I re-enlisted but ya know, ... the hearts wants what the heart wants'. Deb put her arm around his shoulder and brought him into a tight squeeze, 'Are you seriously telling me that you re-enlisted into the army to get over a bloke ..... Jesus Cal, you're worse than me.'

She looked up at the lovesick soldier and took his face in both her hands, 'Look .... Cal .... I know people always bandy it about but there is truth in the old adage - plenty more fish in the sea - and all that'. 'Thing is Cal, you're pretty good looking for a bloke and I'm sure that love is just around the corner for you. And if not love maybe just a really good shag.' Callum burst out laughing at Deb's statement and jostled with her good-naturedly. As Callum got up to make himself another drink Deb muttered under her breath looking at the for to the adjoining room, 'And maybe closer to home than you think'.

Callum studied himself in the mirror and fixed his black T-shirt for the umpteenth time. He gelled his hair back and looked from side to side appraising how he looked. Deb and Lisa burst out laughing together. Callum looked sheepish and uttered ‘What?’ Before falling apart giggling himself. They had all definitely drank too much Prosecco at this point along with gallons of cheap local wine and some shots of some aniseed liquor. Deb smiles ‘You look good Halfway. If we were both straight I’d be ripping your shirt off.’ The fit of giggles started again. ‘Right let’s go. Attention!’ Shouted Dean as he barrelled into the room. ‘Let’s get fucked!’ They all shouted in unison.

At the start of the night they grabbed a quick meal down in the restaurant attached to the hotel to add some lining to their stomachs and sober up a little from the afternoon of drinking. As the meal progresses they begin to play a game of Truth or Dare. 'Ok Kev truth or dare'. At this point they have retreated to the hotel bar and are in the midst of an extremely embarrassing game of Truth or Dare. 'Dare Callum' Kev counters. Kev is usually the quietest of the bunch but the night's festivities have brought him out of his shell. 'Ok Kev I want you to perform a break dance for us right over there,' Callum points cheekily over to right beside a group of girls, one of whom Kev had earlier shyly pointed out as being absolute perfection. 'Dammit alright then, prepare to be amazed!' They all bust out laughing as much to everyone's amusement Kev turns out to be pretty good and in the end manages to score the girl's number. 'Get in!' he punches the air jubilantly as he returns to their table. 'Right we better finish up here before we're kicked out and head to this place we were planning on going to - what's the name of it again,' Callum begins.

'Eh wait Cal, Deano has gotten off lightly tonight in our little game don't ya think,' Deb smiles cheekily. 'So what'll it be Deano mate -come on'. Dean just smiles lazily, he's a little more drunk than the rest off their group. 'Alright Deb hold onto your hores. ... oops ... I mean horses. I pick truth'. Deb grins mischievously, 'If you could wish for one thing right now what would it be?' To Callum it seemed like yet again Dean was getting off easily not realising the brevity of this simple question. 'Eh I meant Dare ... have had a little too much to drink ya know ... yeah Dare.' Deb smiled, thinking she was playing matchmaker, 'Ok I dare you to kiss Callum'. Callum nearly choked on his drink, 'Wait Deb that's not fair on Dee ..' Before he could finish his sentence Dean took his face in his hands and kissed him deeply. He was surprised at how soft Dean's lips were and without thinking he opened up his mouth and let Dean explore. Callum could not help but moan into the kiss surprised at the intensity his friend was kissing him with. Soon the kiss was over and Callum looked around at the shocked faces at his table and at Deb who was smirking in the corner. Dean coughed, 'Sorry Cal kinda jumped you there..... Eh, I hope ya didn't mind .... eh it was a dare ... not to say you're a bad kisser .. uhh you're a really amazing kisser Cal ... your lips are amaz.... eh, ok we should probably go now yeah.' Callum just burst out laughing, 'Wow Deano it's alright mate. It's just a game. Come on let's go dancing ay.'

As they made their way to the club Dean remained withdrawn for the entire journey. Callum was too wrapped up in the excitement of the night to notice that his friend had become a little subdued. Once inside they lined up row after row of shots and proceeded in downing the lot. Soon Dean regained his confidence as the group split their time between the dance floor and the bar. 'Are you having a good time mate,' he shouted at Callum putting his arm around his friend's shoulder and pulling him close to him. Callum just smiled across at Dean and said, 'This is the best night I've had out in a long time mate. Thanks for organising this mate, it's exactly what we all needed.' He pulled Dean closer to him and planted a big kiss on the blonde's forehead. 'Alright then, another round?'

Callum throws his hands in the air. Absolutely jubilant. They’ve been dancing all night. Callum’s been dancing so much he’s starting to sober up a little. Sweat’s dripping. Bodies are close and grinding. Everyone’s smiling and hugging. Callum’s caught a few eyes already, it’s building his confidence up. The music is thumping and Callum feels free. He looks around for the girls to see if they’re back from the bar yet. That’s when he looks up and see’s someone he thought he’d forgotten about. The way the lights land on his face, he looks like a Roman statue. He’s completely still, he feels like at any moment he might combust. Why is Ben Mitchell here right now? Why here? Why now?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben arrives in Ibiza ....

Tuesday morning and the sun is beating through the villa window. The view is stunning, totally worth the exorbitant price he paid for the last minute reservation that he managed to snag through work contacts. The orange juice and croissants feel like cement in his stomach but he has to keep his energy up. He plans on a brisk walk around the area before he gets ready for later. Plan of attack is to head to this bar early in the evening just in case the groups plans change. Hopefully these guys are as regimental as Stuart made out. The butterflies in his stomach are fluttering now. A walk will definitely sort him out ... he hopes. As he wanders around he takes in the sights, buys a gift for Lexi and something for Lola to say thanks. The walk is soothing, the sun just easing the worry. It’s not peak season yet so the crowds aren’t too big and there’s a gentle laziness in the air. Ben glances at his watch and heads back to the hotel to get ready. 

He’s been here a few hours now, managed to pass the time by chatting to a couple of groups. Nerves are building by the minute. He’s stuck to water not trusting himself with any Dutch courage. As the hours past Ben starts to lose hope. The crowd is getting bigger but still no sign of Callum. He’s managed to avoid any chat up artists. Little half moon shapes are etched into his palms, tattoos of this long wait. The music has started to get louder, the crowd below twisting and writhing in time. As if by magic there Callum is. Ben feels like all of sudden every bit of oxygen has left his body. His mouth has fallen open, he’s suffused with joy. No matter what happens tonight he knows Callum is ok. His body reacts to the sight before him. Callum’s always been cute and had a top notch body in Ben’s opinion. Well Ben’s always thought he was really hot, a proper fittie. But now Christ on a bike Callum is astounding. He’s obviously been working out a lot. He’s wearing a tight black t-shirt which compliments his lean muscles perfectly, Ben can’t stop thinking about what’s under the t-shirt. He’s gone practically crimson at the thought of what he’d like to do to the tall drink of water in front of him. 

Ben follows Callum around with his eyes for the next while, working up the courage to approach him. Revelling in how happy he looks, how at ease he seems in his skin. He pinpoints Callum’s mates, feels jealous of them touching and hugging him. They all look thick as thieves, speaking their own secret language. In particular there’s a tall imposing blond lad who definitely seems to have a thing for Callum. Constantly touching his hands to grab his attention, distracting him every time another guy approaches Cal. And a lot of guys sidle up to Callum, sure why wouldn’t they. Definitely in the top five hottest guys here. Ben decides now’s the time for a quick beer before he makes his move. He moves to the bar and notices three of Callum mates there, everyone bar the huge blonde. ‘So Callum and Dean, what ya think. Dean definitely fancies him. He’s constantly looking at him every time he thinks no ones looking’ the blonde girl is whispering to the other two at the bar. Ben can’t move. He suddenly feels scared that his odds have been completely wiped out. That blondie was built and kinda hot too if you liked that in a guy. ‘Well there’s no doubt on Dean’s side but I’m not too sure about Halfway. I mean he’s never really given any indication either way. Plus Dean hasn’t officially come out to Cal yet. Think he’s worried that if he pushes too hard with him he’ll lose a good friend’ the girl with the dark pixie cut shot back. ‘Come on folks let’s not put too much pressure on them. If it happens, it happens’ the short lad with them offered. 

Grabbing his beer Ben made his way back to the balcony to try and see if he could locate Callum. It didn’t take too long to spot him in the sea of people, his arms raised and his face angelic. Ben was rapt again. Then as Ben smiled slowly at the scene in front of him, Callum raised his head and they both locked eyes. 

Time seemed to stop. The music seemed to mute. Both men held the others gaze, neither giving anything away. Ben slowly raised his hand and waved gently. He mouthed ‘Can we talk?’ through the din. Callum felt so confused, full of emotion, most of which he’d forgotten he’d been bottling up. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to punch Ben or rip his clothes off. He mouthed back ‘ok’. Ben made him way down towards Callum, never taking his eyes off him as he gets closer and closer. Soon they’re standing right in front of each other just a step apart, the taller man peering down at the younger man. It’s like the dance floor can sense the tension between them, no one bumps or stands in their way. Both are breathing gently ‘Cal I’m sorry’ Ben beseeches Callum with his gentle words. For his part Callum can’t really hear him but is able to read his mouth clearly. In the background Callum’s mates are looking on baffled and intrigued, Dean looks on quietly devastated, knowing that the look in Callum’s eyes for this short stranger is unlike any he’s seen in Callum before. He takes two breaths and slowly raises his hands to Ben’s face, his fingers slowly caressing his cheeks as if this figure before him cannot possibly be real. He slowly dips his head. So tentative. So careful. Gently, he presses his lips against Ben’s, a mirror of their first kiss. Still as sweet, still as dangerous. Full of promises of better things, of possibility. They both sigh, wrapped in their own bubble and increase the intensity of the kiss. Ben gathers Callum’s hair up in his fists tugging lightly, opening up Callum’s mouth with his tongue. Callum responds in kind, their tongues probing the others mouth. Callum pulls back slightly and runs the top of his tongue over Bens bottom lip before nipping gently with his teeth. Ben groans into his mouth, bringing his hands to Callum’s neck slowly stroking his jawline. Ben scatters small kisses all over Callum’s face, not wanting to miss a millimetre of his chiselled features. Callum meanwhile is rubbing his hands up and down Ben’s arms. His mind is racing. How is this happening? How is Ben in front of me right now. When am I going to wake from this dream. Ben grabs Callum’s hand and gestures to the exit of the bar. Callum nods shyly and they both make their way to the door. ‘Cal! Where are you off to? Callum?!’ Dean shouts after him. ‘He’ll be ok Deano’ Deb grabs his hand with a gentle smile. ‘I’m sure we’ll catch up with him in the morning’.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Callum talk and things get heated.

Outside the air hits Callum like a train. Suddenly he feel disoriented and dizzy. ‘Ben I need to sit down. Feel like my brain might explode.’ Ben feels his stomach heave with worry. ‘You didn’t take anything tonight did you?’ ‘Nah I’ve just been drinking,’ Callum answers quickly while he sits on a bench by the sea. ‘Just the shock of seeing you here. I wasn’t expecting this to happen tonight. What’s going on Ben? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me but now you’re here. I don’t think it’s a coincidence that we just bumped into each other on my first night out in Ibiza’ He looks at Ben and considers the guilt ridden face of Ben. ‘I was lying to you Cal. Thought it was for the best. Thought, still do really deep down inside, that ya could do way better than a fuck-up like me. You deserve it all Cal, the best. I never left for here the day you came out to your father.’ ‘Where did you go Ben?’ Callum is transfixed by every word Ben is uttering. It’s like someone has transcribed his dreams and Ben is repeating it all back to him. ‘Can you pinch me Ben?’ ‘Huh? Got a new kink have you Cal?’ Ben smiles. ‘This just feels like a dream, like it cannot possibly be real’

‘How are you feeling now’ Ben moves and sits beside Callum hand rubbing small circles in his back. ‘You haven’t answered my question yet Ben’ Callum turns and places his hands on Ben’s thighs. ‘I went to visit Paul’s grandparents. I wanted ya so much and I thought if I distanced myself from the square it would make forgetting you easier. Boy was I wrong, just thought of ya more really.’ Callum stirred, his hands had been kneading Ben’s thighs unbeknownst to himself. ‘So all that stuff you said before you left. You didn’t mean it? It hurt Ben, hurt so much ... I felt so worthless. A bit used to be honest. Look I understand what you were trying to do but for Christ’s sake I decide what’s best for me. I decide when I’m ready. I like you as you are, dodgy schemes and all. But ya nearly destroyed me Ben. I don’t like it when you’re hot and cold. You said once you liked me because I was sincere. Well I liked ya because you were straight up, no sugar coating, take me as I am Ben Mitchell.’ Ben carefully took Callum’s hands in his, scared that he just heard the word liked not like. It’s been going well so far. The fact Callum has spoken to him for so long, not to mention that mind blowing kiss is making him feel slightly confident. But there’s still a niggling doubt that Callum will figure out he’s not worth it. Damn it, Ben thinks to himself, _I’ve got to stop thinking I’m not worthy of love_.

‘I’m an idiot Cal. Most of the time I jump into stuff without thinking. That day in the Vic I let my head win over my heart. My heart wanted to say yes. All I wanted to do was grab ya and stick my tongue down your throat to be honest. You in that suit, that does things for me..’ Callum starts to giggle and blush. Ben feels his breath hitch. ‘There you go again making my heart skip a beat Callum Highway. I hereby announce Ben Mitchell’s number one turn on is making a certain tall hottie blush.’ ‘I’m not gonna make it easy for you Ben. You have a lot of making up to me if ya want me to be yours?’ Callum suddenly has this cocky swagger. Ben’s pretty sure he’s just found number two on his list of turn ons. ‘Do you remember the moment we first met Cal?’ Ben is smiling and feeling his heart pounding with excitement. ‘Eh yeah, you walked into the Vic, well strutted really, like you were royalty. You were such a cocky little shit’ Callum smirks at the memory. Ben feigns indignation swotting at Callum’s chest lightly. ‘As soon as I caught sight of ya, I fancied ya. Thought to myself ... well really wanted to get to know ya. Well tell you the truth I wanted to jump you right there. Was so disappointed when Whit was hanging out of ya. Proper jealous.’ Ben looks shyly at Callum. Callum is rapt, engrossed in every single word and gesture the younger man makes. ‘I didn’t realise. Thought you only started being interested in me after that stuff with the stolen van’ Ben shrinks at the reminder of when he nearly got Callum arrested. ‘I’m so sorry about that Cal. Kinda sold ya that van as an excuse to spend more time getting to know you. I was just so engrossed in building an empire and other bullshit that I sort of lost myself for a little while’. Callum shrugs, ‘It’s ok Ben, it all led us to thisdidn’t it. I felt something the first time we met as well. When ya took my hand I couldn’t take me eyes off you. You were like a wonderful puzzle. Plus you know you’re hot.’ Callum winks at Ben causing the shorter man to chuckle and blush.

‘So emm, do you want to come back to mine for a coffee or somefink’ asks Ben with a devilish glint in his eye. The side of Callum’s lip twitch slightly into a smirk. ‘Well you do have to make things up to me alright. Coffee’s a good start.’ Ben stands up and holds his hand out to Callum. Callum grabs his hand and pulls himself up, Ben marvels at his biceps. Number three is on list now. He gulps and says ‘Right back to mine so’ suddenly shy and nervous. They wander slowly back to Ben’s rental, hand in hand, their eyes fixed on the other. This proves disastrous on occasion when they stumble off kerbs or walk into bollards. But then they’re giggling andkissing at every corner. Finally they reach their destination. Ben opens the door of the apartment and ushers Callum in, throwing the keys on the side table as they enter the open plan ground floor. ‘Wow Ben this place is swish. I dread to think how much this is setting you back.’ ‘Punter owed me favour so got it at a bargain rate’ Ben smiles.

‘So how about some champagne instead of the coffee’ Ben grins, grabbing the bottle from the fridge and setting it on the marble counter. Callum widens his eyes and wiggles his brows, ‘Well I wouldn’t say no.’ They drink their glasses and start to move towards each other, eyes firmly fixed on each other. Ben carefully takes the glass from Callum’s hand and places them both back in the counter. They stand face to face memorising each other inch by inch, mouths opening lustfully. Ben slowly licks his lips and Callum blushes pink at the action. With his head tilted down, one eye glancing up at Ben he runs his hand slowly across his own stomach. Taking his time he slowly raises his black t-shirt revealing the tanned skin underneath. Ben is rapt, his first thought is of finally seeing what lies beneath that layer and his second is of how much of Callum is now tanned. Callum peels his T-shirt over his head and throws it onto the small cream leather chair that sits to his right. The hunger grows in Ben, his pants growing tighter by the second. Callum takes Ben’s hands in his and brings them to rest on his now very toned smooth chest. Ben moves a step closer and strokes his hands down Callum’s chest towards the waistband of his jeans. The air feels heavy. Their breaths slow and measured. Callum takes Ben’s face in his hands, cradling his jaw, using his thumbs to trace a line in his stubble. He dives down to capture the smaller mans mouth, pushing his tongue deep into his mouth. Ben answers by swirling his tongue around Callum’s and sucking on its tip gently. Both pull back after a minute of kissing to take in the other. Bentakes his hands away from Callum’s waistband and begins to stroke down his arms gently.

Ben looks at Callum intently, ‘We can take this slowly Cal, don’t want to rush you into anything. I’m willing to wait ‘til you’re ready.’ Callum smiles gently and slowly begins to unbutton Ben’s shirt. ‘Don’t know if I’m ready to go the whole way but I’m definitely up for some other stuff’ Ben giggles and pulls him down for another deep passionate kiss, nibbling on his lower lip while rubbing the taller man’s crotch through his tight grey jeans. Callum gasps into Ben’s mouth. ‘Sounds good’ Ben whispers breathily into Callum’s lips. Callum pushes his shirt from his shoulders and Ben lets it drop to the floor. Both men stand in front of each other topless and glistening. The large floor to ceiling windows in the apartment let in dappled moonlight which dances over their skin while a soft breeze curls through the open patio door causing goosebumps to appear. They both kick off their shoes never once taking their eyes off each other. Each movement slow and considered. Ben holds out his hand which Callum takes tentatively. He follows Ben into the large bedroom which adjoins the open plan kitchen come living room. He gasps as he takes in the flash decor. The floor of the room is a white stone with a few soft plush white rugs strewn on the ground to add texture. The bed is large and opulent with soft white Egyptian cotton. The bedroom also has floor to ceiling windows and a beautiful view of the coast.

Callum falls back into the soft bed and groans with satisfaction at the comfort. ‘Definitely beats Helmand’ he sighs. Ben drops down beside him and props himself up on his elbow leaning in and covering the other man’s face and chest in chaste kisses. As he makes his way down Callum’s chest he takes each nipple into his mouth. He sucks on each gently, scraping them both lightly with his teeth. He repeats this for a few minutes treating each nipple equally until Callum is groaning steadily and beginning to drag his fingers through the hair at the nape of Ben’s neck. While he takes a nipple into his mouth for the final time he looks up at his lover through hooded lids to take in the breathtaking scene before him. Callum is coming undone by this small action alone, his mouth is open and wanting, while his hips have begun to buck up towards Ben’s body. Ben stands and slowly begins to unbutton his own jeans. While maintaining eye contact he pushes them down his thighs and shucks them off his legs. He smirks gently at the taller man who now is looking appreciatively at him. Ben places his hands on Callum’s thighs and slowly traces his fingers up and down finally landing on the older man’s waistband. He pops the button of Callum’s jeans and slowly pulls them down to reveal that Callum is going commando. ‘Eh, what’s this about then’ Ben smirks while eyeing up Callum salaciously. Callum blushes profusely, ‘Part of a dare wasn’t it, silly army games.’ Ben chuckles gently and slowly goes to his knees taking Callum’s dick in hand. Callum groans deeply. ‘Sounds just like my sort of game.’ While maintaining eye contact Ben takes Callum into his mouth moaning at the taste that envelops him. He slowly moves up and down the long thick shaft covering every inch of Callum’s dick with kisses and licks. He takes him as deeply into his throat as possible until tears begin to run down his cheek, bobbing up and down sucking gently to make Callum moan and writhe above him. ‘Jesus Ben ... Sweet Lord Ben ... Christ Ben’ Ben smiles and with a long dirty slurp removes his mouth from Callum’s dick. ‘My type of prayer’ he grins. Callum makes to grab him but Ben pushes him back down on the bed. ‘Not finished yet babe. There’s a few other places I want to suck and lick. You taste so good babe.’ Callum’s mouth falls open and if possible his cock gets even harder at Ben’s admission. Slowly, Ben returns to between Callum’s legs still maintaining eye contact. With a wink he pushes Callum’s dick out of his way and takes Callum’s balls into his mouth sucking on them carefully. He licks at every inch of them, sucking and nipping gently at the skin. Every so often he returns to Callum’s dick, licking and sucking at the head while rolling Callum’s balls in his palm. Above him the older man pants and moans, groaning soft prayers to his lover below. He bucks his hips as he tries to maintain control, never wanting this to end. It’s like a revisit to their first time in the park but with so much more intensity, more time to explore every inch of each other.

Ben looks up at him and with hopeful eyes asks, ‘Is it ok if I go lower’. Callum nods quickly, ‘Yes, please .. I’ll ... I’ll tell you if it’s too much’. Callum gulps, this is new territory for him. He hasn’t been a saint while on tour, there’s been a couple of quick hand jobs and kisses with a few random blokes who he's never seen again, but he hasn’t gone any further with anyone. A part of him was always hoping that he would save the new experiences for Ben. He never thought that this would be the case, that right now the very same man would be between his legs about to fulfil one of his fantasies. Ben carefully grabs Callum’s thighs and pulls him gently to the edge of the bed. Pushing his legs up, Ben begins to lick and kiss Callum’s perineum, slowly rubbing his hands over the taller man’s thighs. Soon he begins to move lower, flattening his tongue and lapping gently at Callum’s hole. Ben hears his lover bunch the bedsheets in his hands and his gasps spur him on to kiss and lick his prize deeply, taking breaks to nip gently at thighs and ass cheeks. Ben can feel his own cock become painfully tented in his boxers so with his free hand he awkwardly removes them from his legs. Adeptly he points his tongue pushing it in and out of his lover’s wet hole whiletaking Callum’s cock in one hand and his own in his other. Soon the room is filled with a litany of groans, curses and prayers. Each man lost in a circle of pleasure that neither wants to end. Callum’s hips begin to thrust steadily up into Ben’s hands, his ass moist with saliva and his own pre-cum. This is everything he had ever wanted and more. Soon he can feel the pressure build, the inevitable orgasm building and building inside him. ‘Ben! Ben! I’m gonna ... gonna cum’. Ben pull his tongue out and grins up at Callum, ‘Good, so am I’, he pants. He goes back to lapping at Callum’s delicious ass and stroking their cocks in time to his licks. Soon both come as one, littering the air with their pleasure.

Callum pushes himself back on the bed with Ben clambering up and collapsing beside him. ‘Someday soon I’ll return the pleasure’ Callum whispers into Ben’s ear, combing his fingers gently through the hair at his crown. Ben wraps his arms around his lover’s toned chest and nuzzles his face into Callum’s neck. ‘I’m definitely looking forward to that day babe, although I could eat you out all night, you taste so good’. Callum blushes crimson down to his chest at the seduction and feels his dick twitch again. ‘You’re so bloody sexy Ben’. It’s Ben’s turn to blush. They both look deep into each other’s eyes and fall into a passionate embrace. They explore each other’s mouth, entwining their tongues and nipping at lips in turn. Soon they chase bliss again each reaching for the other’s cock and stroking each other in unison, coming together in ecstasy within minutes. Both begin to giggle intensely. ‘This feels like a dream’ Callum laughs. ‘Your dreams must be pretty filthy Cal ... hmm ... I must say that makes me very pleased’. The giggles begin again in earnest, both exhausted but too happy to stop laughing, holding and whispering to each other. Soon exhaustion wins and both fall asleep entwined in each other’s arms with dawn casting a warm glow over their bodies.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning

Callum awakes to a persistent buzzing from the next room. Momentarily he’s confused by his surroundings, expecting the dust and noise of an army base. Instead he’s surrounded by soft sheets, a warm body and the smell of sea air wafting through an open window. In that instance the previous night’s events flash before his eyes.Ben!! The warm body is Ben. Slowly he stretches and blushes at the memory of their late night/early morning antics. Chuckling to himself he deposits a quick kiss to Ben’s shoulder and then stumbles around looking for his phone. It’s midday and there’s eight missed calls from Dean. ‘Strange' he murmurs to himself, wonder what that’s about?’ He quickly hits the call button and within one ring his call is answered.

‘Is everything alright Deano? I’m sorry I missed your calls, eh .. uhm .. I was passed out.’ Callum could hear Dean take some small breaths in and started to get worried. ‘Deano mate is everything alright? You’re starting to freak me out’ Dean eventually responded. ‘Cal mate everything’s alright mate. I just wanted to check you were ok, eh .. eh .. you didn’t message us or anythin so I just thought I should check in, well I mean we thought we should check in!In case the guy you copped off with was a wacko ya know. I, sorry we I mean, we’re just .., eh ... making sure that you were safe ... yeah.’ Callum laughed ‘Phew mate you had me right worried. Sorry I bailed on you all last night. Let’s all have lunch together in that little tapas place by the beach that we saw yesterday. Say around two?’

'Sure mate that sounds great, I'll round up the others when they finally drag their asses out of bed. See you soon.' Callum hangs up his phone and turns to see Ben leaning against the door frame. He's standing their naked, as is Callum, and obviously happy to see the taller man. Both stand silently staring at the other. Callum can feel the blood rushing to the lower half of his body and he forgets about anything else but the man standing before him. Callum bites his lower lip while Ben stares at him running his finger tips along his own neck. Callum seemingly forgets how to speak but manages to mumble, 'Bed?' Ben slowly smiles seductively at him and walks slowly backwards to allow himself fall back upon the soft sheets.

Callum moves across and covers Ben's body with his own. They kiss deeply. Callum exploring Ben's mouth with his tongue. He starts to pepper kisses along Ben's jaw line. Taking a ear lobe into his mouth and gently sucking sending a shiver down his lover's spine. Ben writhed further underneath him rubbing their cocks against each other. While Callum began to suck and nip at Ben's neck, Ben took them both in his hand using their pre-cum as lubricant and rubbed their cocks in unison. Callum gasped at the sensation biting down on Ben's neck. Ben moaned at the feeling of Callum's teeth. 'Fuck yeah Cal, that feels so good. Your cock feels so good rubbing against mine babe.' Soon they came together both gasping the others name. Ben slowly rubs their come over their cocks until both feel too sensitive. They snooze in each others arms until the noise of the outside world becomes too loud for them to slumber any more.

'Let's have a shower Cal.' Ben jumps out of the bed and drags Callum along with him. The shower is large - larger than most baths with jets in all directions and controls so complicated that it takes them both 10 minutes to work it out. Both giggling at the absurdity of it all. The water is soothing and they hold in other closely as the water trickles down their bodies. Slowly they rub shower gel all over the other, trying to mop the excesses from the previous night and morning's exertions away. Callum raises his eyebrows at Ben as he dares to rub lower and lower. As he firmly soaps up Ben's leg he looks up salaciously at Ben and licks the tip of Ben's cock. Ben looks on transfixed as Callum runs his tongue over every inch of Ben's cock. Soon he swallows him whole and hungrily sucks on Ben's throbbing dick. He lets it drop out of his mouth and looks up and winks at Ben. 'You taste so good Ben,' he says cheekily. Ben feels himself grow harder at the words coming out of his lovers mouth. Using one hand to push the cock upwards towards Ben's stomach he licks a long slow line from Ben's balls to the top of his shaft again and again until Ben feels like he might explode. He greedily takes the top of Ben's knob back into his mouth and swirls his tongue around the top of the shaft until Ben is calling out his name, over and over, getting louder each time. 'Yes Cal, oh God yes Cal, you make my cock feel so good babe.' Ben tries to grip onto anything feeling himself edge closer to orgasm and then it hits him like a train and he's coming down Callum's throat. Callum sucks him dry and licks a line back up to Ben's mouth and they kiss hungrily, Ben tasting himself on Callum's lips. 'Hmm you tasted amazing Ben, I can't wait to do that again. Who thought shower time could be such fun?'

As they dressed following their steamy shower, Callum looked up at Ben expectantly, 'So I was chatting to my friend Dean on the phone. Do you fancy a spot of lunch with my mates at around 2?' 

'Sounds good, I hope they like me,' Ben winks. 'Although think that blonde mate of yours will have it out for me.' Callum looks at Ben like he has two heads, confused by his statement. 'Eh why would Dean be like that. You don't know each other.' Ben snorted at the innocence of Callum, he had almost forgotten how naive he could be to the blindingly obvious while also being astoundingly astute when it came to other peoples situations. 'Uhm Callum you can be so innocent sometimes .. and I absolutely love that about you. Makes the sinful things you do with that mouth so much more delicious. But that lump of hunk obviously fancies the pants off you. I could tell how he felt from just one glance.' Callum was looking into the distance, trying to think why Ben would think Dean was into him. 'Nah .. he's definitely not into me. Dean's not shown any interest in me at all. Plus I'm pretty sure he's straight anyway. I think he'd tell me if we was gay, we tell each other everything.' Ben felt a streak of jealously build in the pit of his stomach. 'Eh no babe ... definitely not. Bloody hell your gaydar needs to be fixed. He's definitely a 'big gay'. Feel a bit threatened to be honest. He's in the premier league. I'm a bit more championship.' 

Callum chuckled at Ben's attempt at football analogies and then finally the penny drops, 'Oh now I get the kiss!' Suddenly the streak of jealously becomes inflamed and Ben scowls. 'What kiss! Has he bloody kissed you! The cheeky bastard! How dare he kiss my man!!!' Callum is astounded by this apparent jealous streak Ben has just shown. He never thought someone like him, simple sweet Callum, would have two very attractive men interested in him. Blind to his own attractiveness, he had to admit that it kind of felt nice to have someone else fancying him. However, he felt like he needed to placate Ben, as Ben was all interested in anyway. He was the most important person to him in the world. 'Eh Ben we weren't exactly together and anyhow it was part of that stupid Truth or Dare game last night. You don't exactly have any right to be pissed off about it do you now.' Callum's assertion had the opposite affect on Ben, his mind thinking back to Callum's lack of underwear last night. He was thinking, _did that bloody blonde git dare my man to go commando?_ He stood rubbing his hands over his face but still Callum didn't notice his distress.

'Plus we ain't exactly officially going out are we'. Ben opened his mouth in shock not aware Callum was attempting a joke, a joke Ben could not see the funny side of. He was used to having competition, you have to care about your hook-ups to give a damn about other men nicking them. But Callum, well is the love of his life. And Dean, well he was definitely hot and it turns out they told each everything! Both men were now fully dressed and ready to attack the day. Callum seemingly oblivious to the dark cloud over Ben's head. 

'Ok I need to leg it back to mine to get changed into new clothes for lunch so I'll meet you there at one.' Callum walked over to Ben, enveloping him in his arms. Once wrapped in his embrace Ben could feel his anger dissipate and he hungrily kissed Callum, claiming his lips as his own. The taller man moaned softly into the kiss and let his hands travel to Ben's ass to give it a light squeeze. 'Alright babe, before we get carried away, here I'll text you the location of that tapas place, alright.' Callum gave Ben directions and then made his way back to the hotel. All alone Ben could not help but start to feel the nerves build about meeting Callum's friends ... especially Dean.


End file.
